The Witch In the Tower
by rephiamluvers123
Summary: Ever wonder why Rapunzels hair made other people younger, but not herself? This is what would happen if she were to age just as quickly as Mother Gothel did. Give it a try and see if you like it.
1. Chapter 0

**This is my first Tangled Fanfic, hope y'all like it.**

The Witch In the Tower

Chapter 0: Prologue

Ever heard of the story of the girl with the long golden hair that could go for seemingly miles? The witch that had captured her as a baby to take the power that belonged to the hair, would sing to it to gain her age back.

You must be thinking that this is just like the story you've been told, that soon enough her prince will come to her and save her from the evil witch in her clutches, but life isn't actually that easy, and magic always comes with a price.

Her mother may get younger, but have you ever wondered if the girl would get younger too? After all the magic is inside of her body. If that magic was awakened, would it not affect the girl as well.

Mother Gothel realized this after a year of using her hair to bring the wrinkles out of her eyes, and the baby had not grown. She may have held the knowledge and the skill as any child at the age may have, but her body remained the same newborn state.

Of course Mother Gothel was not going to raise a newborn for the rest of her immortal life, so she regulated the amount of times she used the magic that made the bright hair glow. Years went by of Rapunzel staring out the window, not knowing that there were other humans, not knowing that she was kidnapped. Not knowing that most children don't age as slowly as she did.

Once Rapunzel looked as though she was 10 years old, Mother Gothel didn't care if her body continued to grow at a much slower pace. It was easier to say she had a young daughter, than a teenager, even if she looked a bit older. However, Rapunzel was 100 years old, and knew much more than any other human being ever could. She would gather her hair and watch in the high trees as kingdoms fell, inventions were made, and the people began to change. She knew she was different. She saw families with their babies and those babies aged much faster than she did. She watched as people died from wars, from illness, and yet she was left untouched. Her powerful shimmer that seemed to glow brighter as the years went by protected her. Protected her from all of the Earthly things that affected the common man.

In her tower she began to collect books. Although her body may not be growing as fast, her mind went much beyond anyone else. Mother Gothel may not have realized, but by the time she was 100, she already knew that she was the lost princess. After all, it wasn't hard to figure out with all of the paintings and stories throughout the books she collected. However, Rapunzel had no feeling attached to it. She may have been kidnapped, but she felt as though if she wasn't, her power may have gone to waste. Mother Gothel has shown her a way of living for forever. She was 100 years old, her parents were dead, her kingdom was dead, and she had noone to believe her claim. She may have felt resentment in her heart when she first found out.

For some reason, she stayed in the tower. Mother Gothel taught her potions and witchcraft, which Rapunzel used in her free time. But, she stayed in that tower, only ever going out to reserve.

When she finally reached 200 years old, her body took the age of 18. She felt grown, and more powerful now that her body had matured and she could use the full extent of her powers. Mother Gothel was gone much of the time, making money in nearby towns and coming back only to bring her some extra food and to brush her hair, singing the song Rapunzel had grown so accustomed to. The one she sometimes sang in her head to fall asleep.

 _Flower gleam and glow,_

 _Let your power shine,_

 _Make the clock reverse._

 _Bring back what once was mine._

 _Heal what has been hurt,_

 _Change the fates design,_

 _Save what has been lost._

 _Bring back what once was mine,_

 _What once was mine._

She would add words, change the tune of her voice. She experimented with the song to see what worked and what didn't. Sometimes it didn't have to do with the words, she could sing it in her head, or simply think it, and it would happen.

For 200 years she never had interaction with anyone except for Mother Gothel, whom she would still call Mother. She would simply sit on top of her tower, or lay upon the mountain and watch as the villagers again growed.

Sometimes she would bless the town with great harvest, sometimes she would bless them with great rain, great sun. She watched as families laughed together, as they cried together, and although her feeling of loneliness dissipated after the first 100 years of her life, she couldn't help but feel curious about what made them so happy with their miserable mortal lives.

But, she would just go back to her tower by morning and sleep to start a new day of spells, paintings, and reading.

Rapunzel wasn't fond of the outside world, but soon enough it was going to crash through her doors.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Witch in the Tower

"Hey, Flynn, what are you up to?"

"Oh, you know, being rambunctious, rebellious, the usual." I laughed.

"Of course. When are you going to settle down? Find a woman?" Cane asked.

"You know I have plenty of women, but none of them fit my fancy."

"If I had as many women fawning over me, I wouldn't get a wife either."

"You know you love your wife."

"Well, the witch in the tower has granted us good harvest, so I think it's a good sign."

"Oh, that stupid story is so hard to believe. Some witch in some made up tower is going around blessing only certain people to grow good food? You've just had a good year."

"I've had a good life thanks to the blessing of the Witch in the Tower. Maybe you have such bad luck because you aren't worthy."

"Worthy? Oh please. Everything I get, I get from hard work and nothing else, no blessing, no magic, no nothing."

"Well, try not to get arrested, ok? I'm going back home. You know Alyssa doesn't like to be alone too long, especially while she's pregnant."

"My gosh, I can't believe you are already having your third child, this is all just so crazy."

"I know. I still remember the days we would steal from markets."

"Well, I still do, but at least you grew up."

"See you later, Flynn."

With a wave, I walked away from my long time friend. The moon was high in the sky and the stars were like little holes made in a dark piece of blue paper. I walked into the forest in a slow long stride, making sure to watch my steps as I wandered. I had no idea where I was going, I had no destination. I also had no cash and no place to sleep. If I asked Cane, I'm sure he would have provided one for me, but I knew Alyssa didn't like me very much. Hell, I didn't like me very much.

I don't know how long I was walking, and soon enough I had no idea where I was. The forest was much darker than I remembered. The tree covers clouded the sky and I could no longer see my feet. I kept walking, though. I had that feeling that I needed to leave, or maybe it wasn't to leave, it was to arrive. I needed to go somewhere, yet the end was not a picture I held within my mind.

Only the shimmering twinkle of the stars was in my mind. I needed to find a place where I could see them once again. My walk continued on an uphill climb and the trees began to get shorter and after what seemed like hours of heavy panting as the air got thinner, the strides longer, I made it to a clearing.

It was a simple patch of grass that went around for only a few yards. It was the end of winter, meaning the grass had been barely beginning to grow on the dirty flat area. There were no trees and no other life except for the grass. But when I looked across I noticed there was a body. A woman with a hood over her head and she sat at the very edge. I would think she were to jump if she was not sitting down. I slowly walked behind her and noticed that the moon illuminated the glow of the town. Lights were still on in some of the houses, but they were most likely night lights. It was as if some of the stars had fallen out of the sky and landed on the town, scattered about.

I felt my breath hitch as the cool breeze passed over. My breath was still ragged, it seemed like I had ran miles to finally get to the edge of the cliff this mysterious woman in black sat upon. "How did you come upon me?" She said, not looking back at me.

"I did not mean to startle you miss, but I took a stroll in the woods and it seems I lost my way."

"Not startled, surprised. Never has a man ever been able to stumble upon me. It seems you are special."

I didn't know what to think of the words she said. What was the difference between startled and surprised? I had barely made a peep except for my breathing as I came upon her. "Did you also lose your way? You seem young, where are your parents? Husband, maybe?"

"I have no such persons. I am here to simply watch the town." She reached out her hand which glowed in the moonlight. "Sit, stranger. Come watch the villagers as they go on their silent business with their lives."

I do not know what compelled me. It could have been her melodic voice or her angelic hand, but I sat. I never glanced to see her face, I wasn't curious. Never had I lacked curiosity in my life, but in that simple moment I was content with the black cloak, delicate hand, and the purple dress I could barely spot out of the corner of my eye. Instead of focusing on her, I watched the town at her side. Then did I realize that there was no such thing as silence. The wind was whistling through my hair and I could hear the trees take in a deep breath, preparing for their own slumber.

The lights began to slowly go out as the time went by. The moon moved meer inches and the wind made the curtains on many homes fly, as if the birds were trapped within them and wished for freedom.

"What is your name?" She asked as the last light dimmed to a finish.

"Flynn Ryder." I did not ask for hers. Her body rolled off some kind of powerful presence; if she wished to give me her name, then she would do so on her own.

I waited for another question as the leaves tumbled between us in a glowing tornado. "One day, Flynn Ryder, you will tell me your true name." There were no words I could form after she said it. She stood elegantly, and it was then I was able to look upon her innocent beauty. She held round cheeks high and her green eyes, although shadowed, burned brighter than any star I had witnessed that night. Her dress was a soft material, purple and white. Much older style than I had seen on any women her age in the village. She looked like nothing I'd ever seen before. "Come, Flynn. It seems you have no place for a bed tonight, if you wish for one, you may stay in one of my empty ones for tonight."

I did not ask her how she knew I was without home, because I was able to tell she held much knowledge, and that it must not be questioned. "I couldn't intrude upon your home."

"If you want a bed, it is yours for the night. If not, you may sleep in the woods, I care not which one you choose." She turned, her cloak floated as if her wings were also trapped within it.

I stood and followed her. Her cloak blended with the shadows of the trees, as if they reached out and were protecting her from the harsh judgemental gaze of the moon. It was hard to keep in stride with her. I kept close, watching as her naked feet brushed through the dead litter of leaves. The trees were only half grown, spring not fully sprung, yet they covered enough.

Upon reaching a waterfall of leaves, she brushed it aside to reveal a real water fall and a lake that laid upon the floor of the crater. In the center stood a tall skinny tower. What must have been vibrant colors before, were grey and gloomed by the darkness of night and the damage of age.

We reached a door and she opened it, never bringing out a key of any kind. A thousand stairs ascended to the top floor where a single candle was lit. Paintings half covered and clouded by high fog littered the room. "Please, sit. I will bring you some tea."

She left my presence and I finally was able to intake everything that happened in the night. I was in a strange womans home. Although I felt I could handle myself well, for some reason the idea of having to fight the woman made me sweat. Yet, there was a strange sense that it would not have to come to that. We had both been civil in our interactions and there was no need to think that anything but that would continue throughout the night. However, it made my body itch at the thought that when I was in her actual presence, it was as if my body could not control itself, my thoughts could not be controlled. I was instantly relaxed and easily followed. Never had I been able to blindly follow someone to their home when I did not even know their name.

When she brought out a cup of tea, the feeling of nothing but tranquility came upon me again. The hood was down and showed that she had very lightly sun streaked hair. It hid behind her cloak, so I could not see the full extent of it. "It's jasmine. I hope you like it. I haven't had a guest in a long time, and I'm not sure if my hospitality is adequate."

"No, thank you for letting me sleep here. I had no idea this place was here, so close to the village. It looks very old, have you long lived here? I've never seen you in the village."

She handed me the tea and we both sat across from each other at a small table. She took a sip before addressing me. "I have lived here my entire life. I do not go out much." She gave me a curious stare, as if asking herself a question neither of us could answer. "My name is Rapunzel."

"I can't help but say, Rapunzel, you seem to have a mysterious aura about you."

"Yes, I understand there may be many mysterious of me you wish to solve. However, I can not give you answers."

"I see." I didn't touch the tea.

"If you do not wish to drink my tea, I can put it away. And then you can search about my home trying to figure out my secrets." I gulped at the piercing gaze of her green eyes.

"I would never do such to a lady."

"Whoever said I was such a refined lady. If you'd like, I can show you about." I did not make any movement, but she pushed her chair out, it scratched against the wooden floor, making a creaking sound that caused me to flinch. She did not seem to notice and went about lighting candles all around the floor and reached over the top of the stairs to light the top candles. Never did I notice her going for matches, but that was a question for another day.

With the light casting down on the room, I could finally see the bright paint of the walls and what seemed like a thousand books spread about the floor. They all had different language titles and different types of binds and fabric they were made of. It was during my roaming about the room that I noticed the large book labeled, _FLYNNIGAN RYDER._

"I see now how you knew it was not my name." She never responded, only looked at the book in my hand then at myself. She never asked me again for my name, and I did say anything else on the matter. "Rapunzel, how have you acquired such books?"

"Over time, they have been collected here."

"Your family has lived here for that long? Unbeknownst by the town?"

"You could say that." I sat and began to read the book that affected my life so much as a child. "You know, the author of the book was not much different than you." She finally said, sitting across from me.

"And how would you know so? He died 20 years before."

"Look on the last page."

So, I did. Written in black ink on the last page was the scribble of messy handwriting. _To my dear Rapunzel, may your life live as everlasting as Flynn's._

"How did you acquire such a thing?"

"It was given to me at a young age. Mr. Ryder, you should never assume a lady's age." I couldn't help the tint of my red cheeks. She seemed younger than me, but obviously her face was deceiving of her actual age. However, it would be rude to ask her of such a thing. The way she presented herself was much like the women I've met who believed they had the world on their fingertips, and they knew everything there is to know. Except she wasn't like the ones I've met, because she did in fact have the world at her fingertips. She indeed knew everything there is to know. I stroked the signature of the man I had always wished to meet. "May I ask you a question, Flynn Ryder?"

I did not say anything, but looked her in her emerald eyes. "Have you heard the story of the Witch in the Tower?"

Again. Again that story was talked about, with him in the conversation. It irritated me to such an extent I could not explain. Everyone continued to believe in such fantasies. There is no such witch in no such tower. I remember sitting beside my bed, hearing the other children whisper about the witch, about how if they were blessed, they would soon live happily. They would have families to love, soon. I prayed to her as well, wishing so hard for the luck many others had gained. Except, that luck never came. I was never as blessed as the other boys. I continued to live in hardship, without love.

I could not help the irritation in my voice. "Yes, I have heard of the tall tale?"

"Oh? And why do you call it such a tall tale?"

"It's merely fiction. There is no witch in any such tower that grants witches or blesses people. There simply is no way."

"Are you not a man with the name of a character, trying to live out the life of a book? Is your life in of itself nothing but a bedtime story." The words were glue in my mouth, stuck and I could not say anything else. I could not fight that one back.

"Why is it you ask me such a thing, anyhow?"

"Well, you seem to ask me very many questions, I thought I would do the same. I was simply asking if you knew the story."

"Yes, Rapunzel, I have indeed heard of the story, but I do not believe it."

"And why is that? Because you have not seen this witch? Because you have not seen this tower?"

It was then that I heard the clock ticking, and I'm not sure if it were to be on her wall or in my mind but each tick made me think a little more.

"Miss, I must say, I think I should be going." Her cool face that had seem frozen in one way moved. She frowned.

"Why is that? You have already admitted that you have no place to stay, and you were very much willing to come into my tower to sleep. Are you scared?"

"Should I be scared?"

"Are you asking if you should be scared of a mere girl?"

"Haven't you already admitted that you should never assume a woman's age?"

"You are indeed correct Mr. Ryder. I believe you've seen enough of my book collection."

It was then that my world began to blur. The corners of my eyes became dark. I saw her lips move as she stood, but no sound came to my ears as my eyelids closed and the universe went dark.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry that I haven't updated**

Chapter 2: Illusion

When I awoke I was in a field of flowers, a common place to go among lovers in my town. My head felt heavy and my limbs were numb. It was cold. I looked upon my body and saw the same clothes I was wearing from yesterday. I reeked of alcohol, it made my nose cringe and I recoiled, not even attempting to sit up.

I heard the movement of bushes as I'm sure lovers were making their way to the beautiful sea of flowers. I stood and dusted the pollen and dirt off of my shirt. It felt vaguely of a hangover, yet it wasn't what I had normally felt after a night of drinking. My pants were still on and there was no woman at my side so I wasn't sure how or why I was there. I left the meadow to make my way to the nearest stream to try and wash the horrible stench off of me and my clothes. I tripped over an overgrown branch, landing harshly on the ground and that's when the image came to me. A beautiful young looking woman in a dark cloak on the top of a hill. My head began to pound and I pulled at my hair, squinting my eyes, wishing for the pain to go away.

I didn't know who that woman was, or where that hill was. I couldn't seem to remember. I stood again and stumbled as the pain subsided and I dunked my head in the cool water. "Flynn!" I heard in the distance. I looked up to see Mary, a darker skinned woman who sold herself for money. I smiled at the familiar face. We had gotten to know each other while on the streets of the main city, both there for sinful activity. I waved and took off my shirt to start washing it. "Oh, god, you reek. How much did you drink?"

"I don't remember."

"Wow, must have been a lot. Did you get a woman?"

"No."

"...A man?"

"I'm not that desperate, Mary."

"Don't knock it until you try it."

I huffed as I rung my shirt out and set it on a nearby branch. "I have a huge headache. I woke up in Lover's Meadow with no one else. I have this weird foggy image of a blonde woman…"

"Who knows, maybe she left before you woke up. Here, I'm here to do laundry, you can borrow some soap, you stink worse than the outhouse."

"Oh, how I love your kind words." I grabbed the soap and stripped the rest of my clothing, washing in the stream and then letting my clothing dry in the sun. When Mary was done with her washing, my own had dried and I dressed myself again. Mary and I have never been shy with one another, we never needed to be. "What are your plans for today?"

"Oh, my master is having a guest over, some woman with a lot of money."

"As per usual. Will you be out tonight?"

"No, I don't believe so, I shall be fine for my expenses. My master requires I help this woman hand and foot while she is here."

"I see. Well, if you ever need me, you know where to find me."

"Why not find a home, Flynn. I have found a way to leave those shadows. My master is one to take people in if you wish."

A melodic voice echoed my mind and I scratched my head. A home, something about a home. I normally refuse such offers, I never wanted to be tied down to those kind of things, but something within me was different. "I think… I think I'd like to find a home." I whispered. Mary said nothing in return for a while.

"Well, then help me with the clothes."

I did so. We folded them and put them back in the large basket which I carried for her. Mary never asked me about the change of heart. I don't even know what triggered me to want to change. It was sudden, as if her meer voice seemed to awaken something in me. Not Mary's, but that of the blonde woman. The woman in the black cloak and blonde hair.

"Do you know of any woman who looks very young but is in fact much older? She had blonde hair and green eyes."

"How tall was she?"

"I can't… seem to remember."

"I know of a few woman, but I don't think they are the ones you are looking for."

"Well, it sounds as if you've seen the Witch in the Tower."

My knees bucked and the clothing went tumbling ahead of me. My body fell to the floor as the memories pushed through the barriers of my mind. The entire night before came to view. When my vision cleared and I again became aware of the world around me, I saw Mary picking up the clothing I had dropped without a care in the world, never glancing at my kneeling body. "Mary… What did you just say?"

"What?"

"The… Witch in the Tower is but a fairy tale. I story to make sure kids do the right thing."

"So is God."

"Have you met the Witch in the Tower before?"

"No one has. I have heard of her appearance through stories and whispers. You know there are those people who think they have been touched and have visions of her."

"Tell me these stories."

"Help me fold these clothes back, the Master is waiting." I did so. I folded the disgusting old man's clothes as I contemplated the memories that had recently been revealed. Mary seemed to know more than she let on, but I would not pressure a friend, I needed to figure this out for myself. It took all of my willpower not to drop the basket once again and run to the hill. I couldn't remember how I had gotten to that hill. There had been no path when I made my way up, only trees and brush that had made it almost impossible not to trip. I didn't though, I had found the destination I was looking for, to the woman in the cloak. "I thought you didn't believe in the Witch."

"I didn't." I stated as we made our way back.

"But now?"

"I don't know."

"Do you really think you've seen her? Was it a vision?"

"No…" I did not explain, because I felt that if I did I would reveal a secret that even I wasn't meant to known. After all, I had had no recollection of last night. She must have put a spell on me of some kind, if she was the Witch. Who knows what she could have done, what she will do, if she knew I remembered. "You know the stories. Can you tell me some?"

"In the night. We are here. We must make you more presentable for the Master." The large golden doors that portrayed the entrance to a small castle appeared within the forest. It was a work of magnificent art, and yet it felt small in comparison to the high tower that held the woman in a black cloak. It was less mystical. Mary played with my hair a bit and patted my clothing down.

"Madam Mary, I see you have brought a guest," the guardian of the doors announced as we made our approach.

"Yes, sir Henry. I have brought a close friend to present to the Master for work."

"Oh, are you not the infamous Flynn Ryder? Have you not a bread to steal from the Market? I do not think this is wise Madam."

"Sir, I think it would be best if you take a few steps away and allow me inside. Mr. Ryder has turned a new leaf and has asked a dear friend for work. It is none of your concern what happens inside those doors, for you will be outside, always, like a _dog_." I had not realized that the guardian had gotten close to Mary. I said nothing, because I knew Mary could defend herself with her poisonous words being a blessing in some cases. The guardian did his best to make sure he did not reveal the pink tint to his cheeks at the sound of the words he must have hated to hear. He said nothing, took a step back and opened the door for Mary and I.

"Whore." he whispered as we made our way past. A word that both Mary and I had become familiar with throughout the years, and was not the worst thing that has painted our ears or our face. I knew that we would continue walking, because this was no longer my world, but Mary's. I would have turned around and punched the man square in the jaw, title or no title. However, if I wanted to make a life here, I would need Mary, and I would need to take whatever slander came my way.

I would change, starting today. For some reason I felt a shift in me that morning, when I saw Mary. Maybe the Witch did something to me to make me feel more motivation or more meaning. Whatever it was, it was leading me into the small castle, behind a woman that had little to nothing for herself, to get a similar job.

"Mister Potts. Is there anyway that the Master would be willing to visit with me today? I have a guest who seems to wish for work." I stayed silent, only carrying the basket of clothing which had been my task since the mind breaking incident by the stream.

"I'll see what his schedule is. Put his clothes in his room. Mr. Ryder can help you." I did not ask how he knew my name. It seemed many did.

"It seems you have waited patently for a story that you had not originally believed or wanted to hear." Mary began as we started hanging the clothes in a large extravagant closet that one could live in if necessary.

"I'm interested."

"Because you saw her."

"..."

"Well, let's start with the oldest one I know."

 **Wale, that's what I've got so far. How's it looking? Give me yo feedback!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Stories

"The oldest one I've ever heard, since I was just a babe, was the most simple one of them all. When there used to be a different kingdom ruling the land, they banished their daughter for being a witch and she haunted over them in her tower until she saw their kingdom fall. After that, she went around granting wishes of those who were accepting of the change that was going on and those of witches.

I've heard others that spun off of that one. She wasn't banished, but ran away in order to escape torture. Others say she was never a princess, and that she came upon our land as a blessing from some higher being in order to bless those who are in need. She's like a bringer of the magic that god cannot give us himself."

"That's it?"

"Well, it's only a myth."

"A very old one."

"A girl who was lost in the woods, whom was abandoned by her unloving family had dark brown hair and murky eyes. She was dirt poor and had gone through many hardships in her life and she was left crying in the woods as she realized that no one was going to come back for her. A small light began to float around her face, making the tears on her pale face glow in the dark night. When she realized the light was there, she tried to reach out and touch it. When she reached out, it simply went through her hand as if it were a ghost, but that girl never felt afraid. A voice came. Not from the light, but from all around her.

That voice told her 'Get out of the dark' and so the girl began to follow the light to the top of a large hill that looked over her entire village. She sat there, watching all the lights of the town and realized that she was not alone in the world, and that even as those lights began to fade, she still had hers, floating silently above her head, like a halo of an undeserving angel. That girl fell asleep and dreamt of a woman with blonde hair and green eyes, showing her a path to a better future. It took that girl many years to find that path herself, but once she did, she rarely strayed. It led her to a Master who was much humane than the others, and a job that could help her feed her kids.

"Never did that girl forget about that light, or the woman who appeared in her dream. She knew it was the Witch, after hearing more about the stories."

"Mary, you've dreamt of her?"

"Yes, she is why I have decided to change my life, just as she has motivated you to change yours."

"Mary, the Master will see you and your guest now."

I followed at a safe distance behind Mary, mulling over the story of her childhood which she decided to reveal to me. But, I couldn't help but feel a disconnect. It was not a light of any kind that I had followed. I had not been touched as a child as Mary had. The Witch had let me suffer in darkness for my entire life, what made me so undeserving of some sort of vision as a child. How was she chosen?

"Master, this is my friend, Flynn Ryder, whom has come with the sincere wish to serve under you."

I bowed to the man on a large pedestal above me. The Master had long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that seemed to judge every detail that associated with his life. "I have heard of you, Ryder. The thief and whore that plagues the darkest streets of this life. Why is it now that you wish to change a new leaf. Or do you plan to continue your horrific dead while under me."

There was a pause, as I was uncertain if Mary would speak for me as she has been doing so. When I realized that that was not the case, I felt an overwhelming honest part of me come to the surface. "Do you wish for me to be honest?" I asked, looking straight into his blue judgmental eyes.

"Only."

"I had a… meeting in a way, with the Witch in the Tower, and after this, I have decided to change my life for the better. I do not plan to be a thief of any kind as I work under you, nor do I wish to do so ever again. I cannot say that she has convinced me in anyway to do so, or has put some kind of spell on me, although I am not certain of it. But after that experience… I just felt it, within me, that there was a part of me that was empty, and the alcohol and other things treacherous to the soul that I have done needs to come to an end."

The Master locked eyes with me for only moments longer before I heard a laughter from behind me. Mary had giggled, and I looked back at her with wide eyes. And then, I heard a much deeper, more resounding laughter in front of him. The master wiped a makeshift tear and stepped down to slap him on the back. "I see, so you've met the Witch and want to turn a new leaf. Seems like everyone who comes here is like that. I seem to draw in those kinds of people since I am so accepting. What are you good at, Flynn? No, don't answer that, I'm sure you'd say 'the women,' am I not right? Why don't you be my guests escort for the time being. Mary, show him to the servants quarters and give him some clothes. My guest will be here in a short time. I hope to work well with you, Ryder." He exited the room and I stood there astonished.

"What in the devil was that? Why did you laugh at me?"

"You were so funny! I can't believe how honest your voice was. It was as if you were but a boy again." She continued to laugh as I stormed out of the room.

I could only grumble as she caught up with me and began to lead me to where I'd be staying. A bed I'd finally be able to sleep on. I hadn't had one since I was barely a boy and still in the orphanage. "Here, dress into this. Our guest is supposed to arrive in two hours, and you must be completely ready to greet her at her carriage. I would be done in an hour with changing and preparing and I'll give you a quick tour of the manor and what to do with the guest." I took the clothes and moved into the bathroom that was attached to my room. I looked into the mirror and trimmed the hairs growing on my face. I grabbed some gel and slicked my hair back so it looked more proper even though it had grown long. It had been a long time since I had last groomed myself. I dressed into the clothes handed to me and made my way to the front of the manor.

Mary was waiting there in a much more regal gown than she had been in when working the laundry. I smiled and she returned it. "Now, let me give you a quick tour." And so she did. It was very quick indeed, and her voice was lightning as she began to tell me the rules of the manor and how I was expected to act. We were called to greet the guest, for she was just down the road. I was promised a much more proper education later that night. I rushed to the front of the manor, to wait for the carriage to approach.

When it stopped, I opened the carriage door and a slim woman in a dark gown came out. She took hold of my hand and slithered out of the carriage. Her cheeks were high and her skin glowed with youthful beauty. Small lines near her eyes were the only indication of an older age. "Are you to be my escort, boy?" her voice revealed her age the most. Many years of experience were laced within her words and it seemed as though no one in their right mind would try to out wit her.

"Mother Gothel! I see you've met our knew arm candy. Gothel, meet the infamous Flynn Ryder. He seems to have turned a new leaf and has come to work for me. Please, let's make our way to the tea room. We have much to discuss." I held my arm out toward this mysterious Mother Gothel and did not dare to look the woman in the eye.

"So Mr. Ryder, Harris said you've decided to turn a new leaf, may I ask what brought it on? Were you not satisfied with the whores, sluts, and drunkards that now you must go after regal, proper men and woman."

In the corner of my eye, I saw Mary tense. She trailed close behind like a shadow in case anyone needed anything. I could barely see the hint of tension in Master Harrises shoulders. I did not let the words faze me, for it was nothing I hadn't heard before. "Madame, may I say you look magnificent today. Why would I want to lower myself as a who're when I get to look upon such wonderful womanly creatures such as yourself? I've come for a new start, why are you here?" I pried. It's what I seem to do best.

"Oh, sweet Harris and I have to discuss business. So boring if you tell me. He gives me money, I give him an offer he can't refuse. It's all so repetitive. I haven't been in town for quite some time. Do you think you could tell me any news of late, Mr. Ryder?"

Our conversation came to an end before it even really started. Master turned around, the door to what I suppose was the tea room opened up and Master bowed, an arm stretched out for Gothel. "It seems you'll have to gossip another time, for we do in fact have business to discuss."

"Scared what I might do to your pets?"

"Wouldn't even think of it. After all, they've been blessed by the Witch." A spark of mischievous trouble brightened in the master's eye as he gave Gothel a challenging glance. She simply lifted her chin in high pride and left my arm for Harris.

As soon as the doors closed I sighed. A breath I had no idea i was holding let loose and I did my best to let my body relax. "That is one scary woman."

"They can probably still hear you. Let's get you some food from the kitchen."

We walked together to the kitchen, where woman with dirty aprons and messy hair were working about in the muggy room, making some tea and pastries no doubt for the guest. "Did you meet her?" one of them finally asked me.

"Yes, she held my arm." I said, feeling surprised by the sunken face that was so close to mine.

"Did it feel as slimy as a snake? I swear, that bastard of a woman who thinks she can run all over the master like she does. We always spit in her tea if you know what I am saying. Such an evil witch."

I looked with curiosity and confusion at Mary, and she shook her head, giving me a look that she'd explain later. I didn't even respond before the woman worked herself away, no doubt to spit in the tea like she spoke of. After our own snack, Mary began to give me the tour once more, going over more specific details on how to handle our guest.

"Mother Gothel is a noble that owns most of the land in our town as well as neighboring towns. She owns a lot of farmland, vineyards, and orphanages."

"Orphanages?"

"Yes. In fact, she was the previous owner of our very own Saint Bernard home for orphaned boys and girls before Master Harris bought it from her."

"I thought the King and Queen owned things like that." Mary nodded.

"Yes, I believed that as well until I came here and encountered what the nobles really do." We began to walk back towards the main hall, so that someone could call upon us when their meeting was over. "The entire thing is quite strange. The King and Queen regulate for the most part, but at first it seemed that Mother Gothel was the one to put them into power."

"But their family has been royalty for quite some time."

"Yes, it has something to do with Mother Gothels family. No one knows where they come from or who they are. They simply own everything and Mother Gothel just shows up from time to time. However, she is a stick in the mud. She doesn't treat servants fairly and she has the aura of some kind of higher being. If I didn't know it myself, I'd think she was a witch,too."

"More than one witch? That doesn't make much sense, does it?"

"At first I thought she was the Witch in the Tower, but after dealing with her myself I realized no one that cruel could have been as kind as the one I encountered. And you're right, it doesn't make sense for there to be two witches. I guess we just have too many unanswered questions about this kingdom."

We both sat down in the main hall in silence. The birds could be faintly heard from outside and if I strained my ears I could barely hear the rustling in the kitchen once more. Finally I looked back at Mary who seemed to also be stuck within her own thoughts. "How's Henry?" I finally asked.

That brought a small smile to her face. "He's doing well. Now that I have the money, he's in boarding school. Master allows him to come here and stay for his breaks."

"That's wonderful. I'm glad to hear you are both doing so well. No encounters with Max, I hope."

"No, none."

Before I could inquire more a bell was heard. Our signal to move to the front if the door, as well as other servants to start bustling about. We walked speedily down the hall to the entrance of the tea room. Once I was positioned, the doors swung open and out came Gothel and Harris. "Well Mr. Ryder, at least you have yet to disappoint."

"Mother Gothel would like to retire to her room before dinner. Can you please take her there?" I nodded and held out my arm which Gothel took once more. This time I paid close attention to her hand. Her nails were pale and sharp, matching her facial features. Her dark gown made little noise as she stepped through the halls a d I led her to her room. Awkward silence waved around us in a sickening cloud, but I was not to speak unless spoken to.

"So, Mr. Ryder. What do you think of the Witch in the Tower?"

I did my best not to look startled. Before yesterday, I felt that the Witch was but a whisper in my town, now it seemed to follow me wherever I go.

"The story I was told as a child? Simply that, a story."

"Really Now? And you no longer believe in this fairy tale?" I didn't know if it was my imagination, but her grip tightened on my arm, and a sudden wave of dizziness came upon me.

Trying to push away the sudden fatigue I answered, "Of course not."

With that she was satisfied. The dizziness swept away and I did my best not to gasp. "Well, you have walked me to my door properly, but don't think I'll reward you for simply doing your job correctly. Now, go who're yourself off to the next rich woman and see if she'll give you what you want." And with that, the door slammed into my face. Oh how badly I wanted to curse her, but instead, I took a rugged deep breath and turned my back on the door, reigning in my temper. I did not know how long that woman would be here, but if the stories were true, I hope not very long.

 **Well I hope everyone liked this chapter. What did u think about Gothel? Or any of the other characters. Please review to tell me what your thoughts are!!**!


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait, hope you like the Chapter**

Chapter 4: Illusions

The day had finally come to an end. I practically collapsed on the bed in the room I was assigned. I looked up at the white dark ceiling and sighed. The day had been long, that was true, but it was due to the eventful night previously. I couldn't shake the green eyes out of my head. I could still feel her presence, the way she carried herself. I hadn't divulged to Mary every detail of my encounter with the Witch, but it didn't make it feel any less real. I could still visualize the lanterns of the town, the grass under my hands. The tea cup. I remember staring at the book, and then into her eyes, her hair as yellow as corn, from what I could see.

As much as I remembered, it also hurt my head. I could feel another painful headache coming on the more I recalled the memories. In a desperate attempt to escape the pain, I drifted into a slumber.

At least, that's what I had thought. The world around me faded into darkness, and as I looked around, I noticed I was standing again, no longer laying down on the bed. I almost missed the feeling of the sheets under my hands. That was my first grasp of a comfortable life, and I had taken in for granted. I had never thought of those things before, a bed, clothes. They seemed useless, things I could retrieve easily through stealing, but in one night my mind had changed, I saw the value in the things I had never thought I wanted.

A sudden brightness surrounded me, and I suddenly felt a familiar warmth. "Is it you?" I murmured into the bright nothingness. I hadn't heard a response, more of a whistled wind. I looked up to see a circular like object. The object seemed to be what was producing the light. "It is isn't it? The Witch in the Tower?"

"Oh?" Her voice echoed all around me. I still could not see her, but the orb moved downward towards the ground. "I thought you did not believe in fairy tales." Her voice was enhanced, all encompassing.

"You are no fairy tale. I remember everything. What did you put in my tea? I smelled awful the next morning." I watched in fascination as the ball of light suddenly turned into a woman. One with a long black cloak and a purple dress, the same woman who sat on the hill, watching the people.

She lifted her head to show me the green lights of her eyes, and I couldn't look away. Her eyebrows twitched, and her lips seemed to move slightly downward as she examined me. "That's strange."

"What is?" I asked.

"Mr. Ryder, do you know who your parents are?"

My fascination turned cold and I suddenly became bitter. "Are you not the one who see's all? I thought you'd know at least that much."

She nodded. "You're indeed right, but there is an aura about you that implies mystery, something hidden." She began to walk towards me. I was suddenly aware of the darkness surrounding us once again. As soon as she materialized, the light had gone away. There were no floors, no walls, I had no idea what it was she was stepping on, and although I could see her clearly, we were engulfed by shadow. "You are a strange one. If you are anything like the story, I would assume you know nothing of your heritage, which makes you all the more interesting."

"I don't understand, what about my heritage is so interesting?" She examined me, her face much closer than I originally anticipated, I had been to focused on the fact that she was barefoot once more. I was still bitter, and my tone gave way to that, but she seemed unfazed.

"That's the mystery." She murmured. If we were back on that cold field, I'm sure I would have felt her breath on me. "And it's one I'd like to discover." He nose inched towards my face, and I realized how much shorter she was than me, although I felt very intimidated by the scrutinizing gaze. "It's good you went with your friend to that manor, he treats servants well."

"Did you have a hand in me meeting Mary that morning?"

"Why? Would you leave if I said yes?" I said nothing. "It was fate, Mr. Ryder. I left you in the field with false memories, which obviously didn't work, and you arrived here on your own free will."

I was surprised at how much she was speaking, it had seemed as though she didn't like to converse much the night before. "I'm not sure if I believe in fate." I blurted.

Her eyes squinted, and then she back away suddenly, a smile reaching just the edges of her lips. She glowed. "Just like how you don't believe in witches?"

I frowned, not entirely sure how to answer. "Why am I here?" I asked. I had wanted to see her so soon, I had even contemplated trying to find the hill once more, but was too exhausted. Now, seeing her, I was put on edge. Maybe it had to do with the fact she was in my dream, in my head.

Her eyebrow raised, she gave me a knowing look. "Why are _you_ here? You have to do better than that, I'm no good with such vague questions. I think you should ask why _I_ am here." I stayed silent, she began to walk around me, like a predator examining prey. "After all, it is you who called to me. I was simply reading alone when I felt it. You were the one who reached for me. So tell me, why am I here?"

I was astonished at her words. I was the one who reached for her? How could I possibly do that? Sure, I had been thinking of her, but how do I draw in a witch to my dream. Maybe it had something to do with my heritage, like she had hinted at before. "I don't know." Was all I could muster to say.

She said nothing, stopped her examination to be in front of me again. My face felt heated and embarrassed, I summoned a witch to my dream, one that was breathtakingly beautiful, I could tell now more than I did last night. Her hood was still up, covering her hair, but strands peaked out around her round face. Her cheeks were shiny, as was the rest of her seemingly perfect skin. Her large green eyes bore into mine, and I felt she was reaching into my soul with an invisible hand. "You have interesting thoughts. Do all of you think of women this way?" She asked. I looked away, as much as it pained me to do so, and my face became red. I was never embarrassed in front of a woman before. It's normally the other way around. But in the darkness of my mind I felt vulnerable, and I was next to an all powerful being who looked completely normal.

I think that's what struck me the most. She was completely normal looking. Although her aura and presence gave off something of a higher being, she had no pointed ears or nose, she was no dwarf, nor was she gigantic. There were no warts, no discoloration of her skin. No one really knew what to expect, no one had ever seen her before, but I was not expecting something so… human.

"The stories sure have changed." She mumbled. "Although it's good no one went searching for me. It's been so long since…" She couldn't continue, and I had no idea what it was she was trying to say.

"When can I see you again?" My heart displayed on my sleeve immediately after opening my mouth. I shut it, not trusting my ability to hold back for more intrusive questions on who she was and where she had been my entire life, and why she looked almost like a teenager.

"You are seeing me right now."

"No, like last night."

"Last night was an accident, even know, I really shouldn't be doing this."

"Why must you hide in a tower? Where even was that? I can't… I can't remember."

"Well at least something still works."

"What does that mean?"

She swung her hand in a great motion, and I realized we were back on the hill. Only a few lanterns were on in the town, but the moon shone overhead in it's great glory. "How did we get here?"

"You like your questions." It was only a statement, and I grew irritated. I think the most irritating part was how I was acting. Here I was with an ancient witch that has obviously changed my life, and I was acting like a child. "You're not acting like a child, just a human, one filled with curiosity. Have you ever heard of the phrase, 'curiosity killed the cat?' I may end up answering some of those questions, but you may not like what you hear."

There was something in her voice that was frightening. However, the thought suddenly vanished as she abruptly turned to me, eyes wide. She didn't seem to be looking at me as much as she was looking inside me.

"What have you done today?" She asked.

"I… welcomed a guest today. It was my first task."

"Who was it?" She didn't seem desperate for the answer, but her tone was pushy. I don't know why she needed to know, but it made no difference to me.

"Her name was Mother Gothel." And suddenly I felt an abrupt push, as if something slammed into my chest, and I felt like I was falling off a large building, waiting for the impact of the ground. All visions of the hill and of the Witch disappeared. With a harsh force, my mind seemed to slam into my own body and I shot up, gasping for air. I looked down at my hands, feeling my face and then hugging myself. It hadn't felt real at all, nothing like the memories of when I actually met her. I felt as if my body and mind had been invaded. I didn't feel like that at first, but what with being forced out of my own dream, I felt vandalized. What made her act in such a way. She was so calm and composed, and if she had wanted, I'm sure the dream would have lasted throughout the night. Mother Gothel was obviously the reason, and I couldn't understand why. What would the Witch have to be afraid of? Mother Gothel was nothing but a human, a powerful one, but nothing like a Witch. Mother Gothel did not give off the presence of power that the Witch did.

She had said that I was the one to call her into my dream, but I knew for a fact I was not the one who ended it, there was no way, not with this unnatural feeling hanging off my body. I was confronted with the pale white ceiling once again and I sighed in frustration. There were still so many questions to ask her, and I felt with every moment slipping away, I wasn't asking the right ones.

But what was right and wrong? Was there something she needed me to know but she couldn't just tell me? Why am I only seeing her now? Why did she look so young? The questions blazed through my mind, moving faster than a dragonfly.

My mind felt heavy, and any remnants of tiredness escaped me, my mind too awake to even attempt slumber. I could feel a breeze coming from my only window, and I stood to close it. I glanced outside to see the exact same moon as to what was in my dream. Had it all been an allusion? Or had I again talked to the Witch?

I had no idea what to think, and with such a restless mind, I decided rather than closing my window, I slipped out into the night, wanting to take a small walk and breath in the night's cold air.

I was still wearing the outfit from the day, and I realized I should take a bath as soon as I returned. Another luxury I would be sure to never take for granted again. "Oh, well ain't it Flynn Ryder." I tensed.

The past two nights have been a dream come true, I was going to start a new life, one that wasn't shadowed by all of the wrongs I have done in the past, but tonight I was to receive a rude awakening. I had a few friends in town who understood me. Well, I had one, and even though his wife didn't like me, he's always been supportive of me. However, most people who know my name, have a horrible tone to it, and this one was one of them.

"Who's asking." Being another person for a day was surprising uplifting. I had forgotten how horrible I normally act. Hearing my tone, and feeling the way I tensed my shoulders and looked down on the other dirty man, made me realize just how sleazy I used to be.

"Oh, just looking for a fun night, if you know what I mean." I looked around to see I was back by the river. Normally, people don't come here looking for that kind of service, but the man flashed me a gold coin and gave me a dirty smile.

"I'm not up for business tonight. Take your filthy gold elsewhere."

"Oh, c'mon. I've heard of you. The man who'd do anything for gold."

"Oh, please. Go drown yourself. I'm not looking for it tonight."

The man seemed irritated. I looked closely to see he was quite frail, and if needed, I could probably take him in a fight. "Then what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same."

"Touche. Well, you may not take my offer tonight, but when your master kicks you back out into the streets for being the trash you are, I'll still be here with this gold piece."

Before I could make any terrible mistakes, I turned, not caring that I was defenseless while turned away, and walked back to the softly lit manor. My feet stomped and I balled my fists. I could feel the anger creeping over my skin and I wanted to punch something. I quickly made way to my window, anger fading as I struggled to climb through. Suddenly, I shivered, realizing the unwanted attention I could bring to the manor, to Mary. Mary had her kids to worry about, that's why she was here, what did I have? I came here with only the clothes on my back and a fairy tale.

I stripped of my clothing and walked into the bathroom, turning on the water so that my bath could fill. I sat inside the bathtub, watching as the steam rolled upward towards the ceiling and I was suddenly taken over with a feeling I hadn't felt in a long time.

My throat clenched and my body felt numb. Looking down at my hands, they were only barely starting to wrinkle. In the reflection of the water I saw my face. My neatly trimmed beard and long curly hair hung around me.

I was alone.

 **So? What did you guys think? I really like the reviews I'm getting so far, your support is amazing!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Journey

Weeks had gone by and I felt like an addict without their fix. No contact with the Witch, and I was starting to fidget in ways that I found embarrassing. My head pounded, as if there was a hand inside of it, clenching my brain in a tight fist.

I escorted Mother Gothel around the manor for the remainder of her stay. I did my best not to pry into why she was there, and after the sudden reaction from the Witch in my dream, I did my best to stay collected and not be around Gothel any more than I had to be. No one seemed to like her much, even though no one would tell me why.

She was a slimy woman, a type I had encountered in abundance during my unethical escapades of my life. Finally, she had departed, sliding a single gold piece into my pocket as I handed her to the driver of her carriage, a sly smile on her youthful face and a quick wink before the door closed. It made me shiver. The feeling that rolled onto me reminded me much of the Witch, yet darker and more disgusting, it was hard to put words to it.

The yellow haired, green eyed, round cheeked woman gave a feeling of warmth and brightness that encompasses the body like a warm blanket. The other made it feel like dark black oil was stuck to my skin and dragging me down as it attempted to drip off my body. I felt heavy.

Finally, a break from the madness of working so hard. I strolled into the forest as darkness began to creep through the sky. The moon was no where to be seen, which made it a little harder to see my way. I realized I was hoping to have that undeniable urge for a destination, as I did weeks before, yet no feeling came. It irritated me to no end. I desperately wanted to see her, to have questions answered, and she was nowhere to be found.

"I find your persistence quite amusing."

I swung my head, searching for the source of the melodic and smooth voice. Something delicate that bounced off the string of instruments. I wondered suddenly how her singing voice was. "Up here."

I looked up into the shadowed over tree that grew high into the sky to see a hooded figure, the same purple dress was peaking out of the bottom. Pale shoe-less feet swung under the large branch. Her face couldn't be seen, but I knew who it was. Without a second thought, I attempted to climb the tree, but found no such luck in getting to her branch.

Something that seemed like a giggle tickled my ears and I stared in astonishment as I turned from my struggling position on one of the lower branches to see her sitting right in front of me. "You seem more like a Trickster than a Witch."

"Am I not both?"

I wasn't sure how to respond, so instead I propped myself up, sitting next to her, making sure there was a good amount of space between us. After a brief moment of silence, letting the darkness of night settle in comfort, I asked, "Where have you been?"

"I'm always in my tower."

"You were on that hill."

"Oh? And how would you know? I've been able to fabricate memories before, what makes you think everything you remember isn't what I want you to remember?"

"I can't imagine you could create the feeling I had when sitting there with you."

She dropped her hood, gazing at me, her green eyes practically growing. "You are a peculiar one, I admit. Quite interesting. I guess if I am to break some rules, you are the most suitable to assist me in doing so."

"Rules? Do witches have rules?" She said nothing, which only made the hair on my arms peak as frustration rolled off my body.

"Well, I can't tell you everything at once. So, do you plan to tell me what your real name is yet?"

I was pretty sure she already knew, yet she waited for me, and my silence was the best answer I could give. She did not ask again, instead moved on. "How do you like it at the manor?"

"He treats us well."

"Good, although it surprised me that Mother Gothel was there. She wasn't due for a month."

I didn't mention how her surprise had hit me when she left my dream. "So, how was it I called to you in my dream?"

"Well, many call to me in the night, whether it be prayer or something of that nature, but your voice always seemed to be a little bit louder. I paid no mind to it, before. Then, the voice stopped, only ever popping up once in a blue moon. Last night you were practically screaming, it gave me a headache."

"You've heard me before?"

She shrugged. "Sure, I hear everyone, you are all echoing in the back of my head, but some people can be louder than others. Much of the time it's due to how pure their requests are. Children tend to have a sounder voice. However, yours has always been a drop higher. I didn't think much of it at first, but now that I've seen you, you've peaked my interest."

I ran my hand through my hair, trying to absorb the information as best as possible, but I couldn't help the hurt that laced my voice. "Why did you ignore me?"

"Ignore you? I did no such thing. You all have such wild stories of what I do. I'm not god, I can make potions and do blessing as well as many other things, but I can't completely alter lives. Well, not without making some serious damage."

"Why do you choose to bless some and not others."

She shrugged, swinging her legs a bit more widely. With her hood down, I saw more easily her full head of hair. I could tell a large braid was under the coat. She suddenly looked very child-like and innocent. Almost nothing like before, but she still held the same powerful and knowledgable aura. "I don't do blessings very often. When someone has good harvest, that's not always me. Your friend, the one with the new family, he shall have good farming, but that's not because of me. That's because this season shall be a wet one that shall help him with growth. I cannot do such things for everyone all the time, after all.

"Many don't realize the blessings your receive simply by being in this place. We have trees, grass, and fertile soil. In many places there is sand that covers the land and almost no animals or plants in sight. People try and cross it and die of thirst and hunger. They are left there to die alone and be eaten up by the sand."

Her face hardened. "Children starve, mothers die. Families are ripped apart in places all over. People are killed, war rages many parts and yet this town is able to sit here quite quaintly with the kingdom not very far, so you have the royal family watching over with empathetic eyes."

I nodded, amazed at the passion that held her voice, an emotion I did not know she was able to posses. I wasn't sure if she possessed anything except magic. "Why don't you do anything about that?"

She scoffed. "As I said, I am not a God. I cannot control such things. I may have magical abilities but I cannot bring things back to life that have died, I cannot change what has happened. I cannot save everyone. How would you choose? How do you choose who is and who isn't worthy? I am not the one to start wars so why should I be responsible to stop them?"

I had no words to respond, and she knew it, because there was no right way to answer. There was a burden of knowledge and power that I simply could not comprehend, and I hated it. For some reason, I wanted to help her. I wanted to take some of the pressure off of her shoulders. She sighed, letting out the anger and frustration that tensed her body out in one fluid motion. "How is your head?"

"Quite well." I realized I no longer had the throbbing pain of a hand gripping my mind. Actually, it had disappeared not long after Mother Gothel left. "How old are you?"

She laughed. "Never ask a lady her age. But I shall tell you this. Every year, the kingdom lets out lanterns during the summer festival, no?"

"Yes."

"That is the day of my birth. Every year I am greeted with hundred of lanterns. It makes a great birthday."

"That's in a month."

"Indeed."

I reached out, involuntarily drawn to her and needed to touch her to know she was real. I pushed back a hair that was loose by the side of her face. It was dark, yet I saw her so clearly. "I would not advise that you grow too attached to me, Mr. Ryder."

"And why is that?"

"We are of two separate worlds. I cannot come out to play whenever you want to."

"Why?"

She laughed. "Why indeed! Do you wish for me to come out of my tower and skip into town like some mysterious mistress and the whole town shall accept me with open arms. I am not one of the woman you so easily swoon."

"I didn't think you were."

"Mr. Ryder, why is it you think you feel so drawn to me?"

"I don't know."

"You can do better than that." I sighed, closed my eyes and ran my hand through my hair once more.

"You said something about me being different. My voice is louder, I'm able to resist some of your magic."

"Yes, the reason for that is because you have a very strong line of magic within you. Most likely from your mothers side."

"I've never met my mother."

"I'm sure I have. I know of many magical beings. You mother seemed to be a creature, not a witch."

"A creature?"

"Yes. Fairies, dwarves, mermaids, the like. They exist just as much as you and I do."

"You can't be serious."

"When haven't I been?" It was a true statement, but I still couldn't wrap my head around it.

"Shall we go on an adventure?" I nodded eagerly and she gripped my wrist suddenly, her eyes glazed over and I could see the stars in them. My sight moved from her tense face and our surrounding to see we were in the middle of the ocean. "This is where the mermaid are."

It was dark, but the bottom sea floor glowed and I saw the shadow of tails flip about and giggles circled. Whispers surround me and I looked around frantically, scared that I was to be taken or drown in the ocean. The Witch laughed. "There is no need to be frightened."

"Well, Witch. I haven't seen you in some time. Have you decided to leave your tower?"

"Ah, princess, I see you are as glorious as ever. I'm simply sight seeing."

"You never come without a purpose."

"Don't you miss me?"

I had almost yelped when the sweet voice of a red haired mermaid was heard. She took no regard to me, simply swimming around us, staring at the Witch. "Like I'd ever miss a Witch. Did the Mother send you here to fight us again?"

"You know I don't listen to her anymore."

"Yet you still stay in that lonely tower."

"You are more than welcome to come again." A wicked smile crept over her face, one that scared me, and I saw the red haired beauty flinch in fear, swimming back slightly. "Remember, little princess, I know your name."

"Get out of here."

"What are you going to do? Call Daddy? No matter, I'm on my way." The world swirled around us and we were suddenly in a large forest, sitting in front of a gigantic dark brown tree. Some type of gold liquid was flowing out of it like a water fall, a large full moon looked down on it. I struggled to face reality. There had been no moon tonight.

"They can't see you. I've made it so they cannot hear or see you, so you may stare and scream all you like."

Before I could respond, a swarm of small beings with wings circled us. What looked like tiny spears were pointed at us. A gold glow surrounded each one, but they looked dirty. Fairies. Small beings that flew. "Witch. Unless you are here to give us more youth, than I expect you to leave."

"I'm simply checking in. I haven't chatted with you in a while my green friend."

"Get out of here before I call the Winter Warriors."

"Oh, you frighten me. I'm simply quivering in my nonexistent boots." I stared in astonishment at the harsh tone and the evil look that displayed on the witches face. It made me rethink everything I've seen so far. What was her true self?

Who was she?

She raised her hands in mock surrender. "No worries, as I've said, I'm simply checking in. I wanted to make sure your dust was still in full bloom. Wouldn't want anything to happen to it."

With that we were back in the tree. I almost fell off, as if wind was blowing me back, but she held onto my wrist tightly. It amazed me that such a delicate frame could hold such strength in her grip. The night sky full of stars escaped her eyes and she blinked away the magic that was running through her veins. My body buzzed with the magic and I shivered, as if my body was trying to get it to roll off. "What is your name?"

"One thing that is most likely instinct that you have, is to hide your true name. Magical creatures can be controlled when one knows there name, so I find it smart that you don't give it away so easily."

That wasn't an answer, but it was the best I would receive for now. Then, she was gone. Disappeared from sight and I sighed at her anticlimactic exit.

I sat in that tree, letting the darkness and silence hold me like a mother. It was oddly comforting to be alone with my own thoughts, with the echo of my mind.

The sun was rising, which made me question just how long the journey took. Was it real? Was the witch even real? Everything that happened the night was incredible, but also I felt as though I was going insane. No questions were answered, and the more I tried to remember everything the harder my head hurt. My memories were a blurry pool of images and as time went by it was harder to focus on them. I was scared they would simply slip away. What was I to do then? I knew it happened, but yet I couldn't recall the memories? That would only support the theory that I was mad.

Why was this happening to me?


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Reality

Months later, I was still struggling to remember the night of my magical adventure with the Witch. The more I pushed my mind to the limit, the more I felt insane. I continued my daily routine, interacting with the other workers, assisting guest. Lords, ladies, tradesmen, all types of people came in and out of the Manor, visiting the Master for who knows what reason.

Every week when I had free time I would wander the woulds, hoping and begging desperately I would stumble upon the witch or her tower once again. I wished to sit in her presence, it was as if my mind craved her magical touch. It was as though I was withdrawing from opium. My skin itched and it was becoming harder to sleep without a mixture that Nancy knew how to make.

When I dreamed was my only escape. I dreamed of the mother I didn't know. Did she look like me? What kind of creature was she? How had she met my father? Why was I abandoned. A dark haired woman glowed below my eyelids and a soothing song played in the background as I looked up at the beautiful woman who held me in her arms. She looked so human-like, it was hard to believe she could be something different. Then again, there was no way to know if this woman I dreamt of was even my mother. Where was my father in my dreams, he was never present. When I woke from my sleep, I found my pillow wet with tears and stains on my face were present when looking in the mirror. Although, I never actually felt sad within my dreams, so I couldn't understand why it kept happening.

"Have a good evening, ma'am. I shall bring you your breakfast in the morning."

"Thank you, Mr. Ryder, I appreciate the gesture." I bowed to her in respect and closed her door. I sighed, feeling exhausted from having the fat woman constantly touching me and trying to hit on me. Sometimes being so good looking wasn't such a blessing.

It was the night to bathe, so I turned the water, chewing on some toast I had asked to be prepared and sent to my room. I wasn't eating very much, so I was trying to make sure I kept up on at least eating something small at the beginning and end of the day.

Once the bath was ready and I had finished my toast, I undressed and slipped into the warm clean water. Although it wasn't necessary to bathe as often as I did, I couldn't help but fall in love with the smooth marble and the warmth that encompassed me in the water. Baths were a luxury I never had, and I wasn't going to take it for granted this time.

Suddenly my head began to sting in pain. I groaned, held my head in my hands. It felt like my mind was pounding from the inside, as if something was trying to rip through me.

 _Get out of there!_

I recognized her voice immediately. Confusion filled me, but also fear. I had never heard such terror in her voice before. She was contacting me, warning me. I jumped out of the bath, reaching for my towel to dry off as quick as possible. I grabbed my night clothes and ran out of the bathroom.

 _Out the window, run to the woods. Follow my lights._

I opened my window and noticed a blue circular light trail that was leading in the direction of the woods. I began to reach my body over the ledge of the window when I began to hear the cracking of wood. My door! Something was banging on it, hard. Whatever it was, I wasn't going to wait and find out. The Witch warned me for some reason, and I wasn't going to back out now. Putting full trust in the Witches voice in my head, I lept out of my room and began to follow the circular balls of light.

Each one called to me. The voices echoed within my head, and each light disapeared in the air as I ran through them. A roar echoed throught the night; whatever was trying to get into my room must have realized that I wasn't where I was supposed to be. Hopefully I could make it to wherever my destination was before whatever was chasing me found me. I had no idea what to expect, but fear and adrenaline pumped through my body as I ran as fast as I could. My bare feet must have gone through hell, running through the brush and branches that littered the floor of the woods.

I recognized the curtain of branches that covered the path to the tower. I sighed in relief, knowing that I was going to be with the Witch once again.

I gazed in awe as I saw long hair falling out of a window, reaching the bottom of the tower. I couldn't see anything else in the window, besides the golden hair that trailed down.

 _Grab it!_

I jumped, reaching for the hair and gripped as hard as possible. Faster than I thought was possible, I was pulled up the tower and my body was thrown into the tower. The Witch stood there, holding the golden hair that was attached to her head. Her hood she normally wore was down, and he face and hair were completely visible. Her cheeks were redder than I remembered, and the blonde hair I spotted covered the entire room in twirls. I stood in astonishment.

"Close your math, we need to go as soon as possible."

"What's going on."

"What's going on is that your life is in danger." Another voice I didn't recognize came from the shadows. A red headed woman came out from the shadows. She was holding a bow and arrow and was in a blue and white dress.

"Who are you?!"

"My name is Merideth, the Princess of a neighboring kingdom. I've come because there is a creature I have been hunting, and for some reason it has been seeking you."

The Witches face remained nuetral. "The Princess is going to take care of the creature, and I'm going to take you as far away from here as possible."

"Wait, I don't really get it, why is it after me?"

"It plans on using you as bait." The Witch gave Merideth a grimace after she spoke. "What? There's no harm in letting him know. Now, get out of here. Your wards will keep him out, but he will know that this fool is here because of his strong scent."

"My scent?"

The Witch reached out and grabbed my arm. The world began to swirl around me, this feeling was familiar. All of a sudden we were in a desert. The darkness that I had been surrounded by as a monster of some kind chased me was long gone. Sun blazed down on me in my sleepwear. The Witches hair was magically in a braid, deocrated with flowers and whatnot. "Come, I have someone who could help us."

"Wait, you haven't even answered any of my questions. You make me leave my room in the middle of the night, take me to your tower just so you can magically trasnport us to some sand land?"

"You ask too many questions." Wind whipped her hair around and my cheeks started to sting as my own hair hit me. In the distance, a small building made of sand was just barely visible. Besides that, the land was barren, with no signs of life. "Hurry up. We need to find your mother."

"My mother?"

"Yes, that's what the creature is after."

"What kind of creature is it?"

"A bear."

"A bear?"

"Yes. There was a prince not long ago who became addicted to power, and asked a witch to grant him the strength of an army and immortality, and was thus turned into an exteremely powerful bear. He's stuck in that body for the rest of his life, following the orders of the witch who turned him."

"Why is it after my mother? I don't even know who/what she is, how can I be used as bait?"

"Because you've been eminating power for months now. I've been trying to keep a border around your home, to close in any signs of magical powers, but I underestimated how strong you were."

My mind felt boggled. Nothing was making any sense. "I don't get it."

"Hush, he doesn't like humans."

I hadn't even realized that we made it to the front of the sand structure. It looked much larger now that we were closer. A curtain was all there was as a door. The Witch entered first, and I followed close behind. Fear began to pump through my veins once again.

"Genie, it is me."

"Yes, I felt you as soon as you came to my territory. Why do you bring a half breed with you?" The voice was deep and echoed around the sandy walls. A large blue being towered over us, looking down with red eyes.

"He is being persued by Malifecent. She is searching for his mother, however, we don't know who his mother is."

"So you have come for knowledge. What shall you pay me in return?"

I saw something flicker in her eyes. As if what he said triggered something within her, something rebellious. "I shall free you," she stated strongly.

He bellowed a laugh. "What a price! I see you have learned to think for yourself young one. Releasing me is a nice price, I'm very suprised. You know, Mother will not be pleased to hear you have gone against her wishes."

"I no longer listen to Mother."

The blue being smiled a wicked grin and bellowed another laugh. "Indeed. I will do as you wish, give you the knowledge you seek. I will also offer a debt to you, a great one, for releasing me. You call to me for one more favor, and I will be there."

"First, tell me of what I wish to know."

The being shrunk down, he became our size and fMNNoggy legs walked in my direction. "Hush child, this shall not hurt." He reached out and suddenly my head was filled with pressure, and I saw his blue hadn reaching through my skull. I wanted to scream but nothing came from my voice. Flashes of the dark haired woman from my dreams floated over my eyes. She had bright brown eyes and pointy ears. Her teeth were sharp and her smile looked so innocent, yet powerful. A glow was around her, a power that wasn't human. A man with light brown hair and green eyes had his arm wrapped around her. He had a large brown beard with strong comforting arms. A smile also displayed on his face, and tears were clouding his eyes.

My mother, my father.

"This young man is half elf. Interesting. I didn't think elves were alive anymore."

"An elf…" The witch muttered. "That makes a lot of sense. Thank you, Genie."

"Now, your part is very important, Witch."

She nodded and began to mumbled under her breath and moved her hands in an intricate dance. The foggy figure of the genie began to solidify. Chains materialized around his wrist, they glowed and burst into small pieces. He laughed deeply and rubbed his now solid wrists. He was no longer blue, but a tan skinned large man with long black hair in a braid and large red eyes. "You've done well, Witch. I would suggest searching the Kingdom of Ice first. Their Queen has a way of knowing information."

"Goodbye, Genie."

"Goodbye my dear Witch."

She grabbed my wrist and we rushed out of the sand house. The world swirled once again and suddenly my next step was taken in snow. I looked around to see and icy blue sky and trees coverd in white powder. "Where are we now?"

"The Ice Kingdom. Filled with evil."

"What?"

"The Queen isn't exactly the most welcoming person. Her sister is her weakness, so she keeps her trapped within the walls of the palace, chained to a wall, accompanied by only ice creatures the Queen creates for her."

"Wow, she must be a lunatic."

She scoffed. "You haven't a clue."

We crunched through the snow and I did my best not to shiver. I still didn't have any shoes, and to go from a hot desert to a snowy winterland was strenuous on my body. Keeping pace with the witch was proving to be more difficult than I had hoped. I looked at her bare feet and wondered how she survived never wearing any kind of footwear.

"I hope you didn't think you could walk into my kingdom and I wouldn't notice."

A pale woman with piercing blue eyes and long white curly hair materialized from a tree. "Queen."

"Witch. What do I owe the honor."

"We are looking for an elf."

"Ha! They've been gone for centuries. Why would you think I'd know where a living one is."

"I've learned some interesting things about you, Ice Queen."

Her icy eyes gazed over me, and I couldn't help the shiver that controlled my body. "Who's the snack?"

"None of your business. Now, I need the information, are you willing to give it to me, or are you going to make this harder on yourself."

"Well, you haven't lost any fight in you, have you? Say I did know this information, what could you possibly offer in return? And why exactly are you looking for one?"

"Someone is being hunted because of their relation to an elf. We need to find them as soon as possible."

"What does that have to do with you?"

That question sat in my head. Why was she helping me? It didn't make sense. Why didn't she let the creature take me, or kill me. This had nothing to do with her.

"Why I chose to do things is none of your business. Now, I'm willing to give you something really important."

A flash of light appeared next to her hand, and the Witches face smeared into a wicked smile, much like the time she interacted with other magical creatures. A woman appeared, and the Witch had a tight grip on her arm. The red headed woman cried out and fell to her knees. She had on a delicate green dress and her hair was in a tight braid circling her head.

The queen's eyes flashed in astonishment and anger. "Let her go."

"Oh, well, maybe you should think about actually learning good protection spells. It took me seconds to summon her to me."

"You wouldn't dare. Mother would kill you."

"I'm not listening to Mother anymore."

A growl escaped the Queens mouth and I saw the Witches eyes flash. A scream came from the red-headed woman and I could hardly listen to it without feeling the pain within myself. Blood began to flow out of her mouth and she cried out even louder. "Stop!"

Ice shard sat an inch from the Witches face, and I stood, astonished at how expressionless it was. They melted were they had floated in the air, and I saw the Queens face twist in disgust. "Fine, I'll tell you, let my sister go."

I starred with wide eyes, trying to do my best to hide my surprise. The red headed woman disapeared from where she was kneeling and the Queen opened her palms. "She's been hiding with the gods as a healer. They've had her for the past 30 some years. That's all I know, and I don't know which gods are holding her. Good luck dealing with that kind of power. I hope you die."

"You could never be so lucky."

And like that, we were gone once again.


	8. Authors Note

**This is an Authors Note!**

Hi everyone. I just wanted to let y'all know that I've been getting your comments and I really love them and appreciate all of y'all who like my stories!

I'm sorry I haven't been updating very much. I've been currently going through a lot of changes in my life. I've recently decided to transition, and have begun taking testosterone, but have also been having a lot of roommate struggles and had to give my dog up for adoption. I've moved to a new place and am currently going through finals. I'm going to be updating a lot more during the winter!

I want everyone to know that if you are ever going through something and need to talk, please message me. I love talking to folks and I think it can be hard to event alk to your friends. For me, it's hard to think that I'll tell someone something private and they will always be looking at me with that knowledge and pity me. I'm trying to deconstruct the way I'm thinking, and I want to make sure I'm also helping others do the same during this process.

For those who want to know more about the stories here you go!

Letters to Comrade: I will be going through this and editing things. I may add another chapter here and there, it just depends on where I go with the edits. If you have any recomendations, let me know!

The Painted Lady: That story is no where near it's end! I know I've been lagging on updates, but the next chapter should be out by next Friday! I am hoping to update a chapter every week after that for the Winter

Unlikely Duo: Honestly, I'm not sure what I'm going to do with this one. I may just create a quick conclusion.

The Witch in the Tower: I love writing this story, and I don't think I'm anywhere near done. However, I plan on focusing more on Painted Lady. I will probably update every other week in the winter.

I'm hoping to finish Unlikely Duo soon and possibly start another VA fic. What do you think? Do you have any recommendations on which fandom I should write about next? Let me know!

Sorry this is so long. But I hope all of you will continue to read my work. Without y'all, I don't think I'd be here. Love ya!


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Who Am I?

It was surreal. The entire thing seemed unbelievable. So much information and it seemed like everything was happening in a blink of an eye. There was no way my mind could wrap itself around it.

I'm an elf?

We were in a forest now, resting was what she said. I looked up and realized it was beginning to be day time. The sun was peaking out from behind the mountains in the distance. In all honesty, I had no idea where we were. The witch sat against a tree. I couldn't see her face, but she had been silent for over an hour, so I assumed she was asleep. I didn't say anything because of the shock, but as soon as she is awake, I shall demand for questions.

 _I'm not sleeping._

I jumped at the voice echoing in my mind. "What? Why don't you speak normally! I will die of fear before any bear could get to me."

"What happened, Ryder? I thought you were someone who loved adventure?"

"I can tell you are being sarcastic and that's honestly just uncalled for in this situation. If you are not sleeping, that what have you been doing? We've been here for over an hour!"

"We're safe."

"That doesn't really mean much to me anymore."

"You had questions. I can answer some."

"Really?" This was the first time she really took initiative in trying to actually help me figure things out. Whether or not she would answer all of them, or if she could, would be the biggest issue. "Well…"

Suddenly, my mind came to a blank. What was I going to ask? Who my mother was? Who my father was? Why they left me behind?

"You probably were stolen. Elves have been extinct for centuries. When your mother was pregnant, she probably realized she needed to hid you in the best way possible. I knew you were powerful, but I've never dealt with elfen magic before. You have a tool inside of your body that is making your powers dormant. Probably to keep you safe."

"How… how do I use them?"

"You can't really. I could take the tool away, but then your aura would be easily found since you have no way of controlling it. I'm simply too drained to keep a powerful barrier around you all of the time."

"Oh. Will I ever use them?"

"Your tool is weak. That's why you've been detected. I would say it will only last another year. Since they've been so dormant, most likely you will just explode from the inside. Your body wasn't raised to handle such power."

"What?! So your saying no matter what, it looks like I'm going to die."

"That's why we need to find your mother. She will be able to help you."

I was reminded of the conversation while in the Ice Kingdom. "Why are you… helping me?"

"I'm curious." She said nothing more, and for once I wasn't willing to push it. I couldn't possibly understand her motives. Why hasn't she just let me die? "I've been quiet because I've been searching. Dealing with Gods is no easy feat. They are super grumpy all the time. Honestly, they can be so obnoxious. But, I have a friend."

A snap of her fingers suddenly brought a small green creature. "This is Pascal. He can move between dimensions undetected. I've been communicating with him since he's been searching different relms with different gods. He thinks he knows where your mother is."

"Really? Then why aren't we going?"

"She's with a god that…. Is not very fond of me."

"I feel like no one is fond of you." I was given no response. I still could not see her face, but I suddenly felt guilty that it might have hurt her feelings.

"You are right. I have created many enemies while under Mother."

"Who is this Mother everyone keeps talking about."

"She was the one who kidnapped me as a child and raised me as her own. When she realizes I'm not longer in that tower, she will be furious, and most likely try to kill me. We will get to your mother before then."

"Okay, so who's this god?"

"Her name is Alice."

Suddenly, she reached out and grabbed my wrist tightly, and we were then moved to a new location. There was a large tree, bigger than a building or home. A door was in the middle of it. "This is where Alice is."

She opened the door and a bright light came through, it was blinding. It dimmed abruptly and I looked around to see we were inside of a small room. This was very perplexing since I had not taken one step, but the witch did not seem suprised. I do not believe I've ever seen her suprised.

"We must drink this." She handed me a cup.

"What's in it."

"You ask so many questions."

"Okay, okay, I will drink it." I took a swig of the liquid and coughed. "God, that's disgusting." She took the cup from me and drank it.

I fell to the floor, seizing. "What… was… in... that…"

"Poison. Alice only speaks to the dead."

Everything went black.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Wonderland

"You really thought you could come to wonderland and I wouldn't slice your head off?" A hiss came from the voice.

I could not open my eyes. I could feel nothing in my body, and yet I could till hear.

"I have come here with him, in search of his mother." The witch. She was there. I could recognize her voice anywhere, even amidst the darkness.

"So you may try to kill her as well? I'll take the boy to his mother, but you will not be alive to see her."

A force inside of myself bubbled, something that I had never felt before. A resistance to whatever it was that held me there.

A gasp of breath and I shot upward, sitting up and blinking, barely able to take in my surroudnings.

A flicker of suprise was on both womens faces, but went away quickly. The witch was quick to my side, patting my back as I began to take in deep breaths, as if I had never been able to breath before.

"Hello, Flynn."

I took in my surroundings, and honestly wasn't really sure of what I saw. Trees and wildnerness was everywhere, but they were extremely colorful. Colors that would never be seen in reality. What was this place? The woman who had greeted me had bright blue eyes and long blonde hair. It was pale, unlike the gold that glowed from the witch. It was long, but not nearly as long as the witch.

She was wearing a delicate blue and white gown with black shoes. Elegant was what I would desribe her as. And there was power radiating off of her body. I again looked around to see cards, actualy cards with swords and spears and shields, surrounding them.

"I've brought him in peace. I believe Mother is after him, in search of his mother."

"And you think I'll believe that you have nothing to do with that? What say you, Flynn Ryder? Not that your word means very much, since this witch has an art for altering the mind." I couldn't help but remember what she had attempted before. Blocking my memories so I wouldn't know of her existence, yet here I was, in a world of the dead with what can only be assumed as a god in my presence, and a witch at my side. A life I never thought existed for anyone, and I was living it now.

"I'm here… I'm here to find my mother," was all I could rasp out. It was as if the liquid I had drank had burned my throat, and I was only barely healing from it. A sickness that would normally take weeks to recover, but I could feel myself healing. The burned parts of my body moving and fixing itself. A burning sensation that didn't necesarrily hurt, but it was still there and I could feel it. It was as if my body was not my own.

"Well… I will take you to her. However, I shall kill this witch for thinking she could come into Wonderland with no consequence." She motioned to a card, and a sword came swinging down.

"No!" I called out, jumping up and pushing the witch to the side, only for the sword to cut down on her cloak. The cloak now in shreds fell off her shoulders, and I felt this was my first time truly seeing her. The purple and white dress that hugged her, and the long braided hair. That hair must be incredibly long. I could already tell it was reaching the floor, but seeing how much was bunched up and collected inside of it, I could only imagine how long it truly was.

Alice leaned down to me, I was on my knees, barely having the strength to stand as I was realizing I must be coming back alive. I had drank poison to be in this world, and I had no idea how I was alive, sitting there amongst magical creatures and gods.

"You are an interesting one. That is true. Fine, I shall keep your witch alive, but if she is to make one false move, then she shall pay with her immortal life." She paused and looked me over again. "You are indeed strong, but you lack restraint and knowledge of who you are and your power. I assume you are here to learn how to defend yourself. Well, lucky for you, you can rest assured knowing fully that you are not only human, but elf. No mortal can come to wonderland unless their spirit was here, after their death. That poison did not kill you, but your humanity, and it shall remain in the mortal world until you return."

I had no idea what she was saying. Two cards came over to me and lifted my up by my arms, and I looked down to see my feet bare. My feet actually looked huge. My nails seemed to be sharp. I looked at my hands and saw the same. It took me a moment to steady myself. No one had gone to assist the witch. She still lay on the floor where I had pushed her. Utterly silent. I walked over to her and reached out my hand. She brushed her braid to the side and stood on her own, not saying a word.

"Well now, follow me to the castle of hearts."

The journey was longer than I expected, but it allowed me the time to process, to think. It seemed my body had enlarged, I could feel it in my steps and in my weight. Not by much, but by enough to be noticeable. The glances I kept sneaking at the witch seemed to go unnoticed. In a way, I'm sure she felt exposed without her cloak, but she was going to die, and for some reason she had not moved. Did not fight against it when that sword came swinging for her head. Did she wish to die?

Instead of worrying over it, I looked around again. Everything was so clear. The sky was bluer than any ocean or sea. There seemed to be no sun, no clouds, yet the world was so bright and lively. Bird flew above, or whatever you may call the creatures that flew. The hardest part to grasp was the cards, really. They held no face, no real body. Only arms and legs. Their arms held weapons, and their legs were thin, and in no way human. Their steps were utterly silent, as if as light as paper. Every part of me told me I must've been dreaming. There was simply no way that there were cards escorting us to the God's castle.

The castle suddenly appeared, a large rose garden surrounding it. It may have been a trick of my mind, but I could swear I could see the vines moving, shifting. I did my best not to stare.

The castle stood very tall, and if there were clouds in the sky, I'm sure the top would not have been seen. There was a soft melody of a harp playing around the garden, and when the wide heavy doors swung open with no one even touching them, the music grew louder.

I could distinctly hear the steps of the witch and I, but could here nothing from the feet of the card soldiers, or from Alice herself. The harp grew louder though, and I had no idea how far into the castle we were to go.

The witch was still silent. Her bare feet padding against the cold glass of the floor. I could feel it as well, yet it did not send shivers down my spine, as it would have before.

Large doors appeared after we took a sharp left. It then occured to me that when I had awoken, there was no exit to be seen. The tree we had entered only had the entrance, and if something were to happen, I wasn't completely sure if the witch would be able to get us out of here. Unlike before it seemed she was… weaker.

The door again opened with no word or movement of others. And inside, a woman with pointy ears, long brown hair that fell down very far. She sat on a stool, delicate hands playing the huge harp that stood in what looked like a throne room. She was wearing simple green cloth. Her were closed, but the face was smooth and soft. Her lips were thin, but had a small comfortable smile as she seemed to be eased by the sound of the harp. It was a moment before she stopped and looked up to the large entourage that followed Alice.

Her eyes stopped on me, and her smile fell, but not in a displeasing way. Her eyes widened, large grey orbs stared into my very soul, and suddenly I knew who this being was.

"My son, it is so nice to see you."

The witch was finally looking at me, gaging in my reaction, and I stood still, frozen. There were so many things going through my head, I had no idea what to say, or how to feel. The only thing I could do was stare. Suprisingly, a strong yet small hand was placed on my shoulder, and I looked to see the witch, a blank expression, but soft green eyes called to me. Giving me what I didn't know I needed. The strength to move forward and greet her.

"Hello, Mother."

 **Sorry if this chapter is a bit smaller, but I think it was filled with some good information. What do you think?**


End file.
